


Transparent

by Beleriandings



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Hiryuu loves all his dragons very much ;))), M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, grave misuse (or very good use?) of Seiryuu powers, past Abi/Shuten, sex on a desk, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: Abi knows he should look away. But it comes with his power; he just can't. [Prompt: Abi, voyeurism]





	Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was from an anon on akayona-prompts on tumblr... I hope whoever it was saw this, and enjoyed it!!

 

That was the problem with being able to see through walls, Abi thought, as he stared, stricken, through a particular one. People did things behind them that they would rather other people didn’t see, and too often forgot that Abi _could_.

Not that these particular people - of all in the world - should have forgotten that. Abi was hurt by that oversight, quite as much as by anything else. That stung, Abi had to grudgingly admit.

Especially on top of the fact that beyond that all-too-transparent wall were Hiryuu and Shuten, and the king was biting at Shuten’s collarbone while his neck arched back, and Shuten’s hand was twisted in Hiryuu’s flowing river of fiery hair as if it was all in the world he had to cling to.

Abi felt his face begin to heat at the mere sight, and not only from shame and that troublesome anger that had come from who knew where. It wasn’t as though his feelings for Shuten were anything other than the ordinary; competitive, friendly cameraderie combined with lust and the streak of stubborn pride that ran through both of them, drawing them together. Their occasional, mostly-discreet trysts were a mere release of tension. Surely the pleasure he took in the thought of Shuten’s scales against his thigh and voice in his ear could amount to no more than that, or at any rate he was resolved not to look any deeper. _And the king_ …. Abi would freely acknowledge that he loved Hiryuu; of course he did. They all did; how could they not when the king was so eminently _lovable_ , even were it not for the dragon’s blood that drew them towards him?

But this was not just the dragon’s blood that was making his heart beat faster, a feeling of wild desire mingled with sour jealousy filling his chest as he watched. He was certain as he was of anything that this was a distinctly human part to this feeling, and he didn’t know if that made it better or worse.

Either way, it was bad; Abi could already feel the blush spreading from his face down his chest as he watched, tense, rigid and with his nails biting into the soft palms of his hands.  

This was fine, there was nothing to be jealous of… jealousy was ridiculous, given the circumstances. Abi could flirt with Shuten a little more, drive their tension to the point of no return. He knew he could get what he wanted from Shuten, because Shuten wanted it just as much. And if the king was willing to take his dragon warriors to his bed - something that he had long wondered about, he had to admit - then surely he would welcome Abi too, one day. Hiryuu was nothing if not generous, and always meticulously even-handed in his treatment of his dragons in particular.  

But the thing was, that wasn’t what Abi wanted. Not _just_ that, anyway. If it were to be, he didn’t want to it simply be out of fairness. He couldn’t imagine anything worse. _No, Abi wanted_ ….. and there he stopped; rather than address that question, it was much easier to watch, to see the two of them lean to one side, with Hiryuu’s back now arched across the writing desk, his scarlet tresses hanging over its edge and quivering as the king trembled under Shuten’s quick, biting kisses.

Most of their clothes were off now, scattered haphazardly around the study, but Shuten still wore his inner tunic; it fell open, as did the king’s robe, around his slightly slimmer shoulders. Shuten’s scales glimmered in the last light of evening as he raised his dragon’s leg, bracing his foot on the corner of the desk at Hiryuu’s side, so that he was almost bent double over him. Well, Shuten had always been flexible. Hiryuu was sitting on the desk now with his legs hanging down. His hand was at one moment exploring the small of Shuten’s back and then squeezing his backside wickedly - causing Shuten to arch his back with a ripple of muscles below skin that set Abi to biting down hard on his lip on one side, near to the point of drawing blood.

And then Hiryuu’s hand was on Shuten’s thigh, and as he leaned to kiss his bright-scaled knee, laying kisses all the way to where the scales ended and skin began, and then beyond. Soon enough, Hiryuu’s bright head tilted forward to take him in his mouth, making Shuten throw back his head and let out a sound that Abi could even hear through the wall.

There was heat building in Abi now too at the sight of Shuten leaning over the king, coiling down low in his body even as his skin burned at the sight of Hiryuu’s brilliant red hair spilling free over Shuten’s hips. _This was bad, this was very bad_ ; he knew he should just leave, take care of himself somewhere private, _yet somehow_ …. somehow he could not tear his eyes away from the scene on the other side of the wall.      

He could not help it, then, when a noise of frustration escaped his bitten lips, quickly stifled, but not quickly enough. Through the wall, Shuten and Hiryuu both went instantly as still as Abi, Hiryuu’s raising his head and their eyes meeting between them.

Abi bit back all the worst curses he had heard in the training yard and on the battlefield at once, as he watched, transfixed, as Shuten and Hiryuu stared at each other, exchanging a word or two, causing Shuten to grin very wide, and Hiryuu to laugh, tossing back his head.

 _Just leave!_ Abi screamed at himself, with what little rationality remained to him. This was idiotic, there was no reason in the world for him to be jealous at all, and there was certainly no reason for him to be lurking out here in the corridor and looking in at the two of them. _Leave! Just go away! Do it now!_  

But, of course, he didn’t. Instead, he watched with a mix of resignation and dread as Shuten stood back, letting the king rise to his feet and belt his robe loosely around his waist. Then he watched as Hiryuu padded barefoot to the door. Abi stared fixedly at the handle, indecision a stronger paralytic than his power had ever been. _If he moved now, he could make it around the corner, and it would be just as though he were never here_ ….

But Abi did nothing.

The door opened. “Abi!”

As always when it was Hiryuu uttering it, Abi’s heart beat a little faster at the sound of his name, fluttering like a trapped bird. And the effect was especially ruinous, it seemed, when his name was uttered by a Hiryuu with hair so beautifully dishevelled, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

Abi sighed, gritting his teeth as though he were going into battle. It certainly felt not entirely unlike that. He gave a rather stiff, pained bow. “Um… your majesty.” Because really, what did one say in such a situation? Abi had been taught meticulous etiquette, growing up, but there was never any guidance for something like this. “I was just…. ah….. passing by…?”

For a moment, Hiryuu was silent, and dread came, striking Abi quickly, making him curse his own clumsy tongue. But then all at once, the fear evaporated like summer mist as Hiryuu began to laugh. The king laughed and laughed, until there were tears in his eyes and Abi glared at him and folded his arms across his chest defensively. “ _What?_ ”

Hiryuu wiped his eyes, stretched out a hand. “Ah…. nothing, it’s just….. I can sleep easily at night with renewed trust that the eyes of Seiryuu will find what they need to.”

Abi pursed his lips, as Shuten appeared behind the king, flashing Abi a wicked grin and revealing that he had bothered even less with dressing than Hiryuu had. Abi merely gave him a disdainful glare before turning his attention resolutely back to Hiryuu. “And what is that supposed to mean, my king?”

“It means that a suggestion that Shuten made to me earlier was a good one.” He stepped forward all at once, laying a hand on Abi’s cheek. “It means that your beautiful eyes led you to just where you needed to be.” He smiled guilelessly. “Or perhaps it was not just your eyes. Perhaps…. other parts were also responsible.” He laughed again, as Abi spluttered. “I meant your heart of course?” He grinned, a distinctly mischievous glimmer in his eyes. “What did _you_ think I meant?”

Shuten rolled his eyes at this exchange. “What he means to say is…. are you, or are you not going to join us, Abi-chan?” Shuten stepped forward, reaching around Hiryuu to press the king between them, the wall at Abi’s back, in a way that was very agreeable indeed, quite stilling the urge to snap at Shuten. “After all, we haven’t got all day, and we have some…” he gestured back into the study, “…unfinished business to attend to.”

Abi rolled his eyes. “You two….. you’re bad enough alone, let alone together.”

“So…. that’s a yes?”


End file.
